


I'm a Mess (For You)

by Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, glitter is everywhere, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes/pseuds/Alyx_Dreemurr_Writes
Summary: Super Pal Trio celebrates valentine's day at Scorpia's insistance.





	I'm a Mess (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> "Glitter" prompt for Scorptrapta requested by screw-what-you-want on Tumblr!

The problem with glitter, Entrapta found, was that it got everywhere. It was near impossible to completely remove, and just when you thought you were done more shows up. Studying the properties of glitter could be an interesting project for another day, she decided. Filing that idea for later, she returned to her current project. 

Today was Valentine’s day, and Scorpia had insisted that the Super Pal Trio celebrated with hand-made cards. She had done Catra’s card earlier, with a fun shape and customary pun inside. Hopefully it would cheer her up, since she couldn't celebrate with Adora this year. Scorpia’s card, however, was causing some issues. She had borrowed some glitter to make it, and now it was all around her lab. The room itself seemed to be sparkling, and they were meeting up to exchange cards in an hour.

She didn’t want to rush the card, OR leave her lab a glittering mess. Luckily, this wasn’t the first time there was a mess. With a clap of her hands, cleaning bots came out of hiding and got to work on the seemingly endless supply of glitter. Entrapta resumes her work on the card, hoping to get her point across. Looking around her lab, she got an idea.

An hour later, the card was done, but the glitter remained. Before she could suggest a different spot, her friends arrived. 

“What happened in here?” Catra looked around to find a spot that wasn’t sparkling. 

“There was an issue with glitter.”

“Clearly.” She had found a place to sit, but still managed to get glitter in her fur.

Once everyone was settled, it was time to give out the cards. Catra brought valentines that were drawings she had made. Scorpia brought pop up wards with cute animals inside. Finally, it was her turn. She gave Catra her card, a fish with “You’re the purr-fect friend” written inside. It made Catra smile, though she tried to hide it. Now, for the moment of truth. 

Scorpia’s card was messily covered in red glitter, with no shape in particular. Inside was a short message: “I’m a mess, for you.” Reading this made Scorpia smile, and she hugged Entrapta. She concluded that today was, in fact, a success.


End file.
